yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Siro
is a Rank A, Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Major Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Siro is a lion-like Yo-kai who is a recolored version of Blazion where his color scheme is gray, white, and fainted teal or neon blue. It's mane is mostly white, while accentuating it with some teal color, to make it look like flames. Similar to Massiface, Siro has a small white scar on his forehead, to represent wounds from battles. It has neon blue swirls on its arms, and its skin color is a pale gray. Its eyes share the color scheme with the rest of it: its eyes are gray and neon blue. Siro is wearing a white top and dark gray pants with neon blue hems. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Siro appears in grass and flower beds at Springdale Elementary while raining at night (Uptown Springdale). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Siro can rarely be found on the Mt. Wildwood Trail (left path from Mt. Wildwood Summit). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai using a Red Coin in the present. Another way to find Siro is in Gates of Whimsy. Yo-kai Watch 3 Siro can be found under cars in Northbeech. He can also be freed from the crank with Five-Star Coins or Red Coins. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =433 | power =186 | spirit =205 | defence =115 | speed =153 |337|176|156|146|191|tribe = brave|yo-kai = Todorokijishi YW1-004.png}} |90-135|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Raises an ally's SPD with its roaring aura!}} ||-|All allies|Massively increases the STR of allies with his fierce aura.}} ||-|6 = Power increases when an ally is defeated.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "My heart ROARS! ROAAARRRRRR! FOR FRIENDS!" * Loafing: "Resting!" * Receiving food (favourite): "You get it!" * Receiving food (normal): "Acceptable." * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Why'd I eat that?"'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai: In the anime Siro debuts in YW006. Nate summons Blazion to talk to Siro, but they soon both inspirit Nate, making him pick his nose eagerly. After Siro gives Nate his ark, Katie was revealed to have looking through her window and saw Nate the whole time. She immediately closed her window. Etymology *"Siro" is the word spelled with the old Nihon-shiki romanization system. *"Todorokijishi" translates as "roaring lion". Trivia *Todorokijishi is the first lion Yo-kai who uses the Japanese word for "lion" in its name. **It is also the only one based on Blazion to do so. *Todorokijishi's name is written somewhat inconsistently in official media, either using all kanji, or the "Todoroki" part of this Yo-kai's name being written in hiragana. *Siro's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Empawrer, Leo, Silvine, and Cotton. In other languages fr:Siro de:Stimmuleo es:Sirleón Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:One-chanceside